


Protecting mothman

by pinkmurasaki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Lance (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Merman Lance, Mothman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmurasaki/pseuds/pinkmurasaki
Summary: Lance finally reveals his secret to the team and Keith has a crisis involving Lance and mothman.





	Protecting mothman

Lance was never good at training. He was clumsy on his legs and unlike the others, he had almost no sense of balance. The team always made fun of that or just were angry at him when he stumbled at almost every occasion, even in fights. All except for Hunk. He understood how Lance feel due being mobbed in school as a kid, being the only hawain kid in a class full of americains. 

"They just don't know your true strenghts." he would say everytime Lance came to him with tears in his eye. Then, he always would give him a big hug and would stuff him with his newest creation of food, mostly something sweet but always tasty. 

That was one of thousand reasons why Lance loved his friend. No matter how bad he felt, Hunk always managed to make him feel positive. And his hugs were awesome. If it weren't for him, the cuban boy would have lost his smile long time ago. Hunk was his anchor when his family couldn't be. He was like a big supportive brother and Lance was endlessy greatful for it. 

 

"Shit." Keith growled as he realised the situation: they were doomed. Completely doomed. According to Coran, a special species of galra lived in the galaxy they were currently in. They lived completely under water but still were under Zarkon's control. And to Voltrons misery, the whole galaxy they currently were in, was under water. Of course they were trained enough to fight against any kind of galra but this was water. They couldn't be sure that their attacks would work in this environment because they never trained in water. Shortly said: They were in a disadvantage against the water galras. 

Nevertheless, they prepared their lions as the galras approached the space castle. Allura tried a peptalk but she just managed to make them feel more hopeless. Even Coran's moustache hang down. 

As the paladins got with their lions out of the castle. A high pitched scream filled the intercom as Lance climbed out his lion- only clothed with a long vest.  "W-what are... Are you crazy?" Pidge screeched, stumbling over her words. "Lance. Come. In!" Keith growled and Shiro added. "You will drown without your helmet!" Hunk was suspiciously quiet. He usually was the first one to worry but now he only followed Lance in the water.

With two paladins outside, the team had no other choice than to follow. Pidge had a reserve helmet for Lance under her armpit as she stomped out and Shiro seemed ready for a scolding speech. Keith already had several murdering plans while Allura yelled in the intercoms. 

They all stopped as Lance let out a loud cry. He didn't seemed to be injured but his legs were shaking strongly and his movements were clipped that it looked as if he was having epilepsy. 

Bright blue lights lit up around them like fireflies. The water brimmed with energy as it swirled around Lance. The same moment, his legs grew together, scaled and a long shiny tail curled around him. His blue eyes glowed, under them scales which resembled altean marks and shark like teeth went visible as Lance yawned and stretched his slim body. 

Most of the team gasped. Only Hunk and Coran had a knowing look on their faces. Shiro looked like he would faint any moment while Pidge looked utterly fascinated and Keith starred at Lance's teeth comparing them with his dagger. 

The silence was surprisingly interrupted by Hunk. 

The normaly calm and reserved paladin was roaring like a mad football fan. "FINISH THEM ALL BUDDY! SHOW THEM WHAT YOU'VE GOT!!!" he cheered and Keith sweated. What was going on...? Maybe he still dreamed. 

He flinched as Lance suddently dashed forward, the water roared with a power Keith only had seen at storms in the desert. With newfound elegance, Lance dashed towards the galra as he used his glowing tail like a blade, soundless yet deathly. Despite being trained their whole time in water, the galras had no chance to react as he attacked. 

Keith never had seen that strong side of Lance. But instead of frigthten him, he couldn't help but being fascinated. One of his teammates was part of the supernatural after all. But the questions would have to wait. 

The amount of galras was big but eventually, every opponent was down. The team still hadn't moved. They were to baffled to do something. Even Keith didn't dare to move.

Lance scales went darker and his tail split into legs again as he slowly swam towards Hunk. The latter pulled him into a bone-crashing hug. "Great job, Lance! I knew you would show them how strong you really are!" His friend let out a genuine laugh and Keith's stomach made a salto. "Thank's buddy. Especially for your awesome cheering!" Hunk blushed. Together, they entered their lions and the rest of the team had no other choice than to follow them. 

 

"I saw you!" Allura yelled as they went back in the training hall, Hunk's arm was still around Lance who seemed to use his friend as a shield. "Why did you never told us you were able to shapeshift?" "Yeah. Especially with the mermaid planet." Pidge asked with furrowed brows. "Why you never told us?"

Lance lowered his head, looking at his feets. "It never was useful. And I wasn't sure if you would make fun of it." He didn't looked up but his grip on Hunk's arm tightened. 

"Oh Lance." Allura sighed. "We never would. We really are sorry for letting you feel this way." The rest of the team nodded. "Maybe we can include your... merman form in training." Shiro added with slight a smile. Lance beamed as he pulled everyone in a tight hug. "Thank you. And I'm really sorry for not telling." he wispered. "s okay. Can you let me go? I'm suffocating..." Pidge grumbled and Lance chuckled. 

After that, the team made sure to include Lance's ability with their training. Since Lance was almost every day in the altean pools, they sparred there much to Lance's amusement. Everyone, even Shiro lost after a short time. Hunk was the longest to stand Lance's attacks but it was obvious that Lance was going extra easy on him. 

He spared the most with Keith (what a surprise...) who always demanded a rematch. To Lance's surprise, it even made fun to train. Maybe it was that Lance was better than him and could tease him or it was that they finally began to bond. Lance told about his family or hobbies while Keith shared some conspiracy theories.

Lance even hugged him or pulled his arm around his shoulder. It always made Keith face warm and he wondered why. They weren't rivals anymore but friends. So why did he felt that something missed?

 

"So when mermans are real... then moth man is real too, isn't he?" Keith asked one day at lunch, trying to look nonchalanly about it altough he always longed to ask Lance that. But he saw Pidge coughing in a pathetic try to hold back her laugh. Keith glared at her. Beside her, Shiro smiled and Hunk tilted his head, blinking at Lance. "Mothman? You always told him that he is just a myth- but who was that big smelly winged guy with red eyes?"

Lance grinned. "That is mothman. He glares a bit too much and smells a bit too rotten for my liking but he's nice. People just misunderstand him all the time." 

"WHAT?!" Keith spluttered, his head feeling like it could explode any moment. His whole life he had searched for mothman and Lance... Lance just told him his favorite mystery really existed and he even met him in person! "But why did you-!?" Keith glared wide eyed at Lance who chuckled sheepishly. 

"I had to keep my supernatural buddy safe. Plus, it was funny how you were so defensive of him when I teased about him. But it's really cute." His eyes went wide and a blush covered his face. "I didn't say the last part!" he yelled frantically. With a high pitched scream, he ran out the room, leaving a shocked and blushing Keith behind. Allura raised her eyebrow. "Cute huh? At least he made a move. I'm expecting more Klance scenes from bow on. The romance films here are getting boring." 

This time Pidge's cackling filled the whole castle.


End file.
